Blue and Black
by Mallie-3
Summary: Collections of drabbles and one-shots for the Blue and Black community for B/V. They will all have different rates depending on the prompt.


**Title:**Mister Right?**  
****Author:**Mallie-3**  
****Prompt:**Mood Swings Challenge: Jealousy**  
****Genre: **General, Humor**  
****AU/CU:**CU**  
****Rating:**K**  
****Warnings: **A total of one swear word, so yes I am going to make it rated 'K'.**  
****Word Count:**1,050**  
****A/N:**Just something that was bugging me. I had to write it. I hope you find it entertaining. **  
****Summary:** Finding Prince charming isn't always easy.

ooOoo

…

..

.

_The brown haired maiden gripped her skirts as she made her way down the muddy trail from her home, which was just outside of town. The sun was hot and wore upon her small frame, but she was determined._

_He was close by and she knew it. Her body and soul cried out to be with him. The moment she first got word he had arrived back her heart swelled with happiness._

_The sounds of horses and chatter of the towns people pulled at her attention as her honey colored eyes scanned each face. There were too many people. Finally, Eve paused as she passed the tavern to lay eyes upon the man of her dreams. The man she had fallen in love with._

_His well-formed body and chiseled jaw line were mouthwatering. She could barely keep her eyes off him while she was in his presence. His hair was tied back in a leather strap and shining in the sun. It had been sun bleached from the many months he had been away. His bright green eyes shifted, falling upon her face. He had seen her. _

_Without a word she slowly made her way up to him, pushing her windblown hair from her eyes. His muscled chest rose and fell slowly. She could see the beads of sweat caressing over his sun kissed flesh. _

_Eve offered the man she loved a smile, parting her lips slightly as if she were going to talk and before she could get a word out the man reached out to grip her wrist. Her body pressed tightly to his, fitting perfectly. _

_She had never felt happier in her life. His thick, strong hands clutched into her dark hair, pulling her head back to look deep into her eyes, "I have missed you," with that he leaned in and covered her mouth with a searing kiss…_

…

_.._

_._

Bulma placed her book face down upon her lap. She sighed softly with a soft grin upon her lips. Gosh, she really wished she could have something just as romantic as that. She had seen all the good women of West City parading around with their new catch, or husband. They all looked extremely happy. A woman of her age shouldn't be waiting around. No, she should be out there getting married and having kids. Damn she felt old.

Before she knew it she would be way past her motherhood years and royally screwed. She did envy those women who were lucky enough to find love. Jealously burned in her belly just thinking about her single status. The blue haired woman lifted her book and began to read over the lines of the characters reunion, which made her sigh once again.

_Well, at least I'm not completely single…I at least have Yamcha…_

Bulma shifted her eyes toward the thickly cushions chair placed in her parents living room. Her on again, off again boyfriend was seated with his head dropped back against the back of the chair. His mouth was hanging wide open, which created an awkward gurgling sound to emote from his throat. Bulma grimaced, which caused her nostril to lift with disgust. Her blue orbs shifted down toward her book, thinking about the perfect man.

Bulma lifted her eyes to the ceiling and groaned, "Oh Kami, why me?"

Just then something caught her eye. A certain flame haired Saiyan to be exact. His chest glistened with perspiration, giving her eyes a bit of a show. His spandex was tight and didn't leave anything to the imagination. Bulma quickly put the book mark in place and grinned to herself, somewhat appalled that she was checking out 'Mr. Pain-in-the-ass-himself'.

Vegeta gripped the water bottle and pressed the flexible plastic, allowing a stream of crystal clear water to pool into his open mouth. The blue haired woman's eyes widened seeing his mouth close and his well-shaped jaw clench as he swallowed. As much as she didn't want to admit it right now, he had a body of a God.

Bulma tapped an index finger over her lower lip and tilted her head to the side as she inspected him a little further. She might as well since he had yet to notice her.

_Dream guy potential?_

Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked him up and down. Her eyes slowly slid back up the curve of his well-formed ass and met a pair of black eyes, blazing with annoyance.

"Stop ogling me, woman. I suggest you keep those eyes of yours to yourself if you know what is good for you. That ridiculous grin on your face is making me sick." He sneered, which caused Bulma's body to straighten and a shade of red to grace itself across her cheeks.

_Potential guy my ass...I definitely spoke too soon. _

The arrogant Prince walked into the kitchen most likely looking for something to eat. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Yamcha jumped up from his chair, gripping the sides and reaching up to wipe the stream of saliva from his open mouth, "Wha…what is going on?" his drowsy eyes shifted toward the angered woman.

"Nothing is wrong," she huffed, pushing her body up and tossed Yamcha her romance novel, "Here, read it, you might learn something." Bulma straightened her dress.

"Woman, get your fat ass into the kitchen. I need you to make me, what you consider to be edible, food."

Bulma's teeth gritted tightly together as she clenched her fists as her side, "I am coming you jerk. You need to learn some patients. You can't just snap your fingers and expect something to be handed to you, Vegeta. It takes some time." She shouted.

_Looks like I will never find mister right at this rate…_

She sighed dramatically upon entering the kitchen and ran a hand through her hair.

…

..

.

ooOoo

Fin

Little did she know….ha.


End file.
